Into Red Arms
by SunnyPenName
Summary: Patrick and the team get a convincing lead on the Red John case. Fairly deep, this story mentions the purpose of life and character mortality. Rated T for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

INTO RED ARMS

Chapter One

Jane was ecstatic. There had never been a lead like this before. The CBI had captured one of Red John's "workers," and had been told Red John's recent hiding spot. Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, and Jane were all packed into the van, trailed by several FBI vans.

"He's going to know we're coming." Jane angrily pointed out. "Let me go by myself."

"Jane, I can't let you do that. You have personal ties to this murderer, and it's incredibly unsafe." Lisbon replied.

Jane wallowed in silence as the van pulled onto a dirt road. Suddenly, there was a large popping sound, and Lisbon cursed as Cho pointed out that they had popped a tire.

"Perfect opportunity." Patrick exclaimed as he jumped out of the van, and started down the road.

"Jane!" Lisbon and Rigsby shouted simultaneously, but Patrick just slung his jacked over his shoulder and kept on walking.

* * *

Jane crept into the old, rickety cabin alone and unarmed. He was unafraid, only giddy with excitement. He knew Red John expected him first.

The wooden door behind him slammed as wind gushed past, and Jane was alone, in the small, dark room.

A candle lit up towards the back of the room, and a deep voice boomed,

"I've been expecting you, Patrick. I know what you came for."

Jane peered through the darkness, and saw a masked face, with the classic Red John smile marked across the forehead.

"I came here to make things right. I came here to make you understand what you have done. If you don't mind…" Jane strolled over to the dusty television in the center of the room, and tossed a CD ROM into it. "I'd like to show you a few things." Jane situated the TV so the shady figure could see it clearly, and pressed play.

An image of Jane's wife and child flickered across the screen. A picture of Jane's wedding. A picture of their honeymoon. A picture of their child's first day of school.

"This is the life I had. I was happy. You had to take that away. Why?"

Video clips of grieving families flashed across the screen.

"These families had lives like mine. They were also happy. You did this for your own sick pleasure. Before you and I die, I would just like to know why I had to be put through this torture. Tell me why." Tears welled up in Patrick's eyes.

The masked figure let out a wicked chuckle, and replied, "I did it because I was unhappy. Others can't be happy while I am unhappy. I liked killing women because they were so beautiful… Watching them suffer made me happy…"

"You sick bastard…" Jane angrily muttered as he lunged at the figure with his bare hands. Patrick channeled his fury to overpower Red John and handcuff him to a chair. He was just about to rip off the mask to reveal Red John's identity, when it all suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

INTO RED ARMS

Chapter Two

Patrick woke up in a pool of his own blood, which came from his upper leg. Red John was still attached to the chair, just sitting there, watching.

"Why didn't you kill me? I was prepared to die. I got my answers."

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It brings me more pleasure to watch you suffer then to put you out of your misery." Red John let out another sickening laugh.

"I'm stuck here, then, aren't I?" Jane asked.

"Yes. You let me go, I kill you, and everyone you have coming down outside. If you try to escape, I will kill you, but I don't get set free. Either way, one of us will have to die." The way Red John talked was if he were smiling underneath his mask.

* * *

The two sat there for a while, Red John overconfident and bursting with pride, and Jane barely hanging on for life, and studying Red John's character.

"Was it an abusive mother, or a cheating girlfriend?" Jane suddenly asked.

"Both, actually. You're a better gypsy than I imagined." Red John replied.

"And that gives you good reason to murder women?"

"It does. It helps."

After a short break of silence, Jane started to rant.

"I had a case, a while ago, where a mother avenged her daughter. The mother then proceeded to tell me that the revenge wasn't worth it. I feel sort of the same way. It has done me no good to talk to you here, and only made me angrier. Look back at your own life. Was the revenge worth it?"

Red John started to open his mouth, when Jane added, "That was rhetorical. It's some food for thought while you're rotting in hell." Jane snatched Red John's pistol from the floor and made a clean shot right between his eyes.

* * *

Jane had managed to create a sort of bandage for his leg while waiting for Lisbon and the others. When they finally did arrive, and saw what all had gone on, Jane simply said, "I would like a glass of tea, and an ambulance, and to plea self defense."

* * *

In the ambulance, Lisbon was fussing away at how dangerous and selfish it was for Jane to do what he had done.

"Why do you bother yelling at me? Red John is long gone, and I'm alive. What more do you ask for?" Jane asked.

"Well, the long and short of it is, I thought since Red John was done with, you would leave the CBI. Myself and the team would like you to stay."

"Lisbon, why would you even doubt me? Solving cases is what has kept me from suicide and criminal acts since I lost my family. I never intend to leave."

All Lisbon could manage was a thankful, "Good."

* * *

The team gathered for a case- closed pizza, and toasted to Jane, his hard work, and his casted leg.


End file.
